A Life Well Lived
A Life Well Lived '''is a chapter featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the thirty-second and final case of The Cursed Land as well as the ninety-second chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the ninth and final chapter to take place in Dee Valley. Plot Ben gives chase and soon finds Sienna drugged and unconscious. As he checks on her he notices a needle sticking out her skin. He sends the body to Sandra for analysis. As he walks away he runs into Breda, who asks if he's seen Sienna, he says she's just been murder and Breda responds angrily. She states that Sienna took her child away. In shock Ben finds out that Sylvester Quinn was killed with Potassium Chloride not long after Sienna was arrested. Ben promises Breda justice. He heads to the hospital to inform Nico but soon discovers that Nico discharged herself, he heads to the Black household and finds Nico sitting with her arms crossed. He asks what's up and she shouts that Brody and Sienna had fought and he had stormed off to the loveboat. Ben leaves and decides to head to the loveboat later that day. But first, he returns to the hospital where he finds Lindsey Roscoe searching her draws for a needle she lost. When asked she reluctantly admits it's got the formula inside, but insists she was working on a cure! Ben tells her to watch her back before heading off to find Brody. But when he arrives he finds Brody in the same position Sienna was, with a needle in his neck! The autopsy results return, stating that the killer has to be someone who knows Sienna and owns a Georgian Artefact, Ben immediately flags Samuel and Sinead as suspects since they owned one together. Brody's body shows that the killer has to be a female. Ben decides it's time to interrogate Sinead and heads to her dance club to find her weeping, when he asks her what's wrong she says that Samuel is dead, Ben sends his body to autopsy and asks her what she saw, she said she heard a loud crash and went into Samuel's room where she found Samuel with a needle in his left eye. Ben soon deduced what happened, when his phone rang... Sandra begged him to leave but Ben couldn't, Sinead bolted the door and turned on her heel, heading for the stairs. As she reached for the doorknob Ben turned, and Sandra explained Sinead was one of the killers! Ben felt a needle hit his skin as she said the words and Sinead looked down on him. She explained to him that Nico had infiltrated the hospital to get the serum and Breda was able to hide a lab beneath her home, as a nanny no one would suspect her, which gave the three plenty of chance to clean up Dee Valley. The Valley was clean, and the final victim of it all, was the one who was there from the start. Sinead reached for the needle but was stopped blank when a gunshot took off her finger. She turned to find Michael and Lindsey nearby, Lindsey holding another needle. Michael tackled Sinead and Lindsey ran to Ben, pressing the needle into the hole Sinead left behind. Michael grabbed Sinead and lead her to the car, when the two arrived back at the station Sinead was thrown into a cell, where Breda and Nico were waiting, the three sighed, knowing their reign of terror was over. With all routes concluded, Michael headed to the hospital. As he sat next to Ben, the heart monitor beeped relentlessly, but Ben didn't seem to wake. Lindsey came in with a document, sighed and notarised by Ben Witchell. It stated the Astodia Police Department was to close down that night and Michael sighed. But what he didn't notice was the back, and as he left the note on Ben's bedside he walked away, not noticing the words "Michael Lionel Witchell." Summary Victim * Sienna Black * Sylvester Quinn * Brody Houston * Samuel Mallet Weapon * Potassium Chloride Killer * Breda Macintosh * Nico Black * Sinead Connford Suspects Breda Macintosh - Sylvester's Mother * This suspect knows Sienna * This suspect owns a Georgian Artefact Nico Black - Sienna's Daughter * This suspect knows Sienna * This suspect owns a Georgian Artefact Lindsey Roscoe - Doctor * This suspect knows Sienna * This suspect owns a Georgian Artefact Sinead Connford - Dancer * This suspect knows Sienna * This suspect owns a Georgian Artefact Brody Houston - Sienna's Boyfriend * This suspect knows Sienna * This suspect owns a Georgian Artefact Samuel Mallet - Lawyer * This suspect owns a Georgian Artefact Clues * The killer knows Sienna * The killer owns a Georgian Artefact *The killer is a female Category:Cases of Rising Shadow